


Hi sisters!!!

by xxbiflexual_pretty_boyxx



Series: To Tame A Thief [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Interviews, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbiflexual_pretty_boyxx/pseuds/xxbiflexual_pretty_boyxx
Summary: Okay so basically not only am I monky Im also clinically a dumbass so I'm moving the interviews here and basically reformatting the story





	1. Chapter 1

Testing! Testing!

One!

Two!

Three!

I'm fragile don't bully me!

(To the sound of that military chant... you know the one.)


	2. Character Interviews pt. 1: The fun has begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me just giving the summary of these two fuckin knuckleheads' personalities, starting with the human embodiment of wearing a "skate fast, eat ass, and smoke grass" hoodie whilst training capuchin monkeys to pickpocket, James

James' interview:

Name?  
"Slagathor Lickmytits." [actual name is James What]

What do you typically have for breakfast?  
"I dunno... probably something sweet that I can shovel into my mouth while doing shit, like cereal without the milk cause I'm not a pussy."

What do you typically have for dinner?  
"Something like Taco Bell if I'm... working... late, and Chinese food or pizza if I'm not doing anything."

What is a dish you can cook perfectly?  
*Three minutes of loud laughter* "Oh shit bro are you being serious? You are!" *Several more minutes of cackling*

Do you have any pets?  
"Nah, I can't take good care of myself let alone a dependent, and attachments only weigh you down if you do what I do."

What is your job?  
"Either you know it or you don't, and it seems like you don't so next question!"

How is your relationship with your family?  
*He proceeded to remain silent for a while* "What family?"

What is your favorite book?  
"People still out here reading books, couldn't be me lmao." [He said lmao out loud]

What is one quote that you live by?  
"Don't let your schooling get in the way of your education." - Mark Twain


	3. Character Interviews 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's interview is finally up! Sorry about the wait lol, here's the personification of a tsundere anime girl saying shoving a homemade bento box into your arms mixed with your homie gently chastising you for getting injured while taking care of your wounds

Alexander's interview:

Name?  
"Alexander Ulbrecht Thornback."

What do you typically have for breakfast?  
"For breakfast, I always have a pastry, some ham and a fruit at the very least. Typically, though, I'm not in a rush, so I'll just select whatever the chef has cooked."

What do you typically have for dinner?  
"It depends on whether or not I am particularly hungry or busy. I always have a small salad and some type of pasta at the very least."

What is a dish you can cook perfectly?  
"The better question is what can't I cook! ... Sorry for the outburst. I excel in a myriad of culinary arts." (He seemed to light up at the mention of cooking, but he quickly regressed back to having a 'stiff upper lip'.)

Do you have any pets?  
"I have a cat named Admiral back at home, and a, er, stray dog here that has taken a not entirely unreturned liking to me." (He muttered that last part with a blush.)

What is your job?  
"I'm a student at the most prestigious institution in the world and a superhero in training. I haven't the time nor the energy for a job."

How is your relationship with your family?  
*He proceeded to remain silent for a while* "Fine." (No clarification was given.)

What is your favorite book?  
"I must admit I am absolutely enthralled by War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy. It's such a riveting tale."

What is one quote that you live by?  
"We hate some persons because we do not know them; and will not know them because we hate them." - Charles Caleb Colton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But fr thank you for taking interest in this series or just giving here a visit I appreciate y'all


End file.
